


Negationism

by enmity



Category: Persona 2, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, One sided, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 22:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13913310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enmity/pseuds/enmity
Summary: “I’ll lend you my umbrella,” she offers.





	Negationism

**Author's Note:**

> romance ;^)

“I’ll lend you my umbrella,” Okamura offers, smiling good-naturedly, and sidles up beside him under the empty school terrace, by the gates. The rain trickles unrelentingly down the rooftop and splashes water against their ankles. They’d stayed late today – poring over the books he’d brought for her, thick impressive ones you couldn’t find in just any library. Their shoulders don’t touch; her grip tightens around the plastic handle. “It doesn’t look the rain will let up anytime soon.”

Kashihara shakes his head, endearingly sheepish as always, “There’s no need, Okamura-san. And it’ll be getting dark soon. It’s not safe for a woman to be left alone waiting in the rain like that. Go on ahead. I don’t mind waiting for the weather to clear.”

She realizes too late that he isn’t looking at her as he says it, but at the sky, the nebulous shade of gray washing over it; always something else, always anything else. His words were light with the sort of polite kindness he’d have given to any stranger.

“I’ll at least keep you company for a little while longer, then,” she insists. After a moment, “That reminds me. About the book we went over today – the part about the Mayans… I was wondering—”

“Wait,” something startling flickers over his expression, “I have to call Junko. She’s probably angry that I kept her waiting without telling her… Can you give me a moment, Okamura-san?” He winces, probably imagining being on the receiving end of that woman's wrath, then gestures vaguely towards the payphone across the street. “And, um… the umbrella…”

“Oh,” Okamura says, and it takes all the self-restraint in the world not to let her smile fade. She outstretches her hand, her head tilting a little, “Sure. Here you go.”

“Thanks. You’re a lifesaver,” Kashihara says, nodding and smiling earnestly, and she watches his back as he turns. Her mouth pulls thin into a line, and as he rushes to make the call, she pretends that their hands had brushed for just a moment (making sure to etch the false memory into her heart for safekeeping).


End file.
